1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water trap for water heaters and more particularly pertains to a new portable trough for water heaters for reducing the amount of time and effort taken to replace heating elements in water heaters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water trap for water heaters is known in the prior art. More specifically, water trap for water heaters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,569; U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,004; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 29,468; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,160; U.S. Pat. No. 2,206,959; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,996.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable trough for water heaters. The inventive device includes a container having side walls, a bottom wall which has a depressed back portion for retaining lime from the water heater, a front end wall, a back end, and an open top; and also includes a rubber seal member disposed at and covering the back end of the container; and further includes a hose attachment member disposed through the front end wall of the container and extending outwardly of the container and having a bore extending therethrough into the container and being adapted to connect to a water vacuum hose; and also includes a handle member securely attached to an exterior of the bottom wall of the container.
In these respects, the portable trough for water heaters according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of reducing the amount of time and effort taken to replace heating elements in water heaters.